


Simmering Flame

by MrzJosephMorgan18



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrzJosephMorgan18/pseuds/MrzJosephMorgan18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Eclipse but before Breaking Dawn. Jacob has found his imprint in Canada and they live together when she is killed, he returns home but he is sad and depressed as he has nothing else to live for. </p><p>A few weeks later, she returns to him but she has become the thing that he hates the most. How will he cope knowing his true love has become a powerful vampire who still loves him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Hurrying in from work, Jacob walks in the small cabin he shares with Jozelyn seeing all the lights are off. He flips the living room light on when he sees her lying on the floor on her back her hands limply by her side, he rushes over to her side checking her pulse as he sees her brown eyes staring lifelessly at him.

"Jozelyn wake up" he says pulling out his phone holding her on his lap as he calls 911.

"Dispatcher how may I help you" a female voice says.

"I need an ambulance my girlfriend isn't breathing and she has no pulse" Jake says as tears fill his bones and tears slide down his cheeks. 

"I will seed one on your way sir" she says.

"Thank you" Jake says and hangs up the phone.

      He slides his hand up her face closing her eyes when he sees blood on her lips and strangle marks on her neck, he rocks her against him his tears hitting her brown hair. He can feel his heart shatter as he knows that she is dead and he can't bring her back.

      Jozelyn was pronounced dead on the scene and Jake collapsed on his knees confused on why anyone would want to kill her. The EMT tries to calm him down but he pushes her away and takes off into the woods turning into his wolf as he runs not stopping until he is by a lake and he tilts his head up howling into the night before falling on his side. 

         The day of her funeral, he is in a black suit with black shades standing in the back as the Minster speaks. She is being buried at a local cemetery beside her father, his body shakes as tears slide down his body. He hasn't feel this much pain ever, it's like his whole stomach has flipped inside out and he can barely breathe. Looking down when he feels someone holding his hand he sees Jozelyns's older sister Miya holding his hand as her eyes are red with tears. He squeezes her hand tightly both comforting each other as their major lost.

        When it comes time to put her under Jake has to turn away as he can bare to see it, he walks away to a nearby tree and places his hand on it crying not caring how he looks. Once the funeral is over he goes back to cabin and packs up his bag leaving a note telling Mya goodbye before running into the woods shifting his bag in his mouth as he runs back to La Push hot tears hitting his fur. As he gets close to his house he stops running and changes back putting on his clothes.

        He steps out of the clearing with his bag in his hand his body shaking when the door opens and his dad and Sue step out on the porch. Jake slowly walks over to them dropping his bag on the ground as he stands in front of his father.

"Son" Billy says and Jake shakes his head before falling on his knees in front of his dad who wraps his arms around him patting his back hating to see his own child like this.

"I am so sorry Jacob" Sue says gently knowing exactly how he feels as she lost Harry.

       Paul,Sam,Leah, Seth and Embry walk up behind Jake and he turns to face his pack his eyes red and Seth walks up to him first hugging him tightly trying to take away Jake's pain and put it onto himself.

"Whatever you need Jake we are here for you" Sam says.

"When does it stop" Jake asks pulling away from Seth.

"I can't answer that for you but I wish I could" Sam says.

"She was suppose to go to college and become a doctor" Jake whispers.

"We are so sorry" Embry says.

     Jake is happy he has all these people here for him but he doesn't have the one person he really needs.


	2. New Vampire

Groaning as her head pounds and she can hear birds chirping, Jozelyn tries to sit up only for her head to hit a hard surface and she looks around placing her hands on the sides feeling a soft fabric. Memories flash through her mind as a man chokes her to death and her hand flies to her neck when this thirst burns from the center of her stomach, she growls and pushes her hands up as hard as she can and the lid flies open letting dirt escape in.

She climbs her way out and looks around seeing she is in a cemetery and she sees a headstone with her name on it.

"I have to get out of here" she says when she feels this pulling in her heart towards her and she follows it.

Jozelyn is walking as it gets to sun rise when her skin burns and she sees her hand is burning away. She hears a whooshing sound before she tackled into the shadows, she sees a man with black hair and icy blue eyes looking at her.

"You almost got yourself killed" he says.

"Let go of me" she says pushing his hands off her shoulders.

"You're a feisty one I see" he says.

"Who are you" she asks?

"I am Damon Salvatore your sire" he says.

"My what" Jozelyn asks?

"Well before you died I saw you at a bar a while back and thought she would make an awesome vampire so I slipped some of my blood in your drink, my plan was to kill you but an asshole beat me to the punch. So I killed him and have been waiting for you to wake up for hours now" he says.

"So I'm a vampire" she says.

"You make it sound boring you get all these coop new powers and can live forever" he says smiling.

"But I have to kill people" she says.

"No you don't you can choose to feed off of animals" another guy says appearing beside them his hair brown and gelled back with green eyes.

"That's no fun Stefan" Damon says.

The guy known as Stefan holds out a ring with a red stone in the middle out to her.

"What is this" she asks?

"A daylight ring it allows you to walk in the sun without burning up" Stefan says.

Jozelyn slides it on her finger and she looks at them.

"I am thirsty" she says her throat dry.

"Ah which means you will have to drink human blood to complete your transition" Damon says smirking.

"Come on I will lead you to a local blood bank" Stefan says.

After sneaking in to the blood bank, Stefan hands her one and she looks it at before ripping it open. The strong scent hits her nose making her mouth water before she latches on drinking the clear bag dry and then tossing it aside her eyes now red as black veins appear under them and she groans out in pain placing her fingers in her mouth as she feels two sharp teeth tear through her gums.

"Fangs growing in hurts like a bitch" Damon says.

"I'm still hungry" she says.

"Well how did the human blood taste" Stefan asks?

"It was alright kind of bitter" she says.

"Well we can try my animal diet next" Stefan says.

After two bunnies and a deer Jozelyn is full is walking in the middle of Damon and Stefan.

"We have this thing called compulsion which is like mind control" Stefan says.

"Yes it comes in handy a lot" Damon says when he steps on a trigger and a long pointed stick comes swinging at him.

Jozelyn in a blur rushes over and pushes him out the way grabbing the stick in between her hand breaking it in two.

"Thanks buddy" Damon says standing up dusting himself off when four guys with arrows pointed at them appear.

"I don't know what the hell you are but I know you are going to do die tonight" the gruff looking one says and they fire.

"No" Jozelyn shouts sending her hands up and an arrow freezes an inch away from her face, she looks to see the arrows coming at Damon and Stefan has stopped also.

"What the hell just happened" Damon asks?

"I think your new friend just froze these arrows" Stefan says grabbing the one in front of him out of thin air and dropping it on the ground as Damon and Jozelyn do the same.

"Vampires don't have the power to freeze" Damon says.

"Well she must not be just a vampire" Stefan says when the guys look at her and she looks at all four of them.

"You will forget what you saw here your hunted a wild animal and it stepped on your arrows" Jozelyn says not seeing an blue like wave come off her body and into theirs. The four guys walk away and Stefan looks at Jozelyn confused.

"You just compelled then without them looking in your eyes" Damon says.

"Has that never happened before" she asks?

"We need to get home now before anyone else sees her" Damon says and rushes her out of the woods along with Stefan.


	3. Try Again

"I have to find him" Jozelyn says as she packs her suitcase.

"You have only been a vampire for three weeks you almost attacked Matt yesterday" Stefan says trying to reason with her.

"This is different he is my soul mate my true love" she says sitting on the bed sighing.

Stefan sits beside her placing his hand over hers.

"He found my lifeless body and had to watch me get buried I know right now he is not doing well and he needs me" she says.

"What happens if you attack him" Stefan asks?

"I won't... I could never hurt someone I truly love and I am in love with him so please don't keep me away from him. I will continue my animal diet" she says begging him.

"Alright but you call me if you have any trouble and I will be right there" Stefan says.

Jozelyn screams happily hugging him, Stefan laughs wrapping an arm around her back.

"You are amazing and you deserve someone who will make you happy and not hurt you. Someone blonde with blue eyes and very perky but smart and smiles a lot" Jozelyn says.

"Are you saying Caroline and I should hook up" he asks?

"Well I wasn't just saying it to be saying it too bad you guys can't have kids it your daughter would be cute" Jozelyn says and Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Well I'm off walk me to the door sir" Jozelyn says and Stefan grabs her bag and her hand walking her downstairs to the front door which Damon is holding open and her red Durango is parked outside.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Jozelyn says hugging Stefan one last time as Caroline and Bonnie appear behind him.

"Stay in touch alright" Bonnie says all three girls have tears in their eyes.

"I promise" Jozelyn says before placing her bag in her trunk and getting in her car driving off.

****************************************************  
Jacob is lying in bed with his windows shut and blinds, he has lost half of his muscle as he barely eats or phases anymore. Billy forces him to eat and shower because he can't bring himself to do it voluntarily. Bella has tried to call him and come by but Billy and the Pack stops her. She says she knows how he feels but she can not imagine the pain he feels knowing that his true love was murdered because she still has Edward.

Jozelyn pulls up outside of an old but still nice looking house in the woods, she cuts her car off and just sits there scared at how he will reacts. Damon said as a vampire her emotions are heightened and her fear and love is overpowering her at the moment, she know she made the right decision to come here but will he be afraid of what she is.

Jacob's heart gains a little warmth to it and he can feel the microscopic pieces pulling themselves back together. He sits up with all the strength he has as he feels this pull drawing him outside his house, Billy and Sam look at him as he walks pass them. As he steps outside the sun burns his eyes for a while as it has been weeks since he had any sun contact, he sees a red truck parked out front and he steps down the stairs. Jozelyn looks up seeing him and decides it's now or never, she climbs out of the car placing her leather boots on the grass. Jake brown eyes widen when he sees her.

They walk towards each other until arm reach when he wraps his arms around her pulling her against his chest hugging her, he inhales the smell of her strawberry shampoo.

"You lost weight" she says.

"It doesn't matter" Jake says before pulling away holding her face in his hands.

"How are you alive I saw them bury you" he says.

"Please don't freak out" she whispers.

"What is it" he asks?

Jozelyn changes her face and her eyes are red with black veins underneath them and fangs baring as she smiles up at him before changing her face back.

"What are you" Jake asks? 

"I'm a vampire" she says.

"No you can't be" Jake says stepping back away from her.

"I feed on animals I can control my bloodlust" she says stepping closer to him.

"No! You're a monster you are dead" he yells and it pains him and her.

"Jacob" Sam calls.

"Get out of here before I kill you" Jake snarls at her.

Jozelyn steps back looking at him and the two guys on the porch as tears slide down her cheeks. She gets back in her and drives off heading towards the nearest hotel.

"Jacob she is still your imprint and you rejected her which is going to almost kill you" Sam says.

"She's one of them" Jake growls.

"Her eyes are brown Jacob and she can change at free will also she cries. She is not like the Cullen's she is a true vampire" Billy says.

"Which means wood can kill her" Sam says.

"Son I know this hard to see her like that but if you reject the imprint you will only get worst. She may be a vampire but she is one we can tolerate she doesn't smell and she has more human ways the only thing is she drinks blood that's what makes her different from us" Billy says.

Jake takes off running in the woods focusing on her scent as he tries to find her, Jozelyn has tears in her eyes and she wipes them away as her heart is broken. She looks back at the road when she sees a man run out in front of her, she forces her car to a stop using her power to freeze the brakes. She gets out of the car and walks over when she sees it's Jake.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed" she yells at him.

"I had to stop you before I lost your scent" he says.

"So you run out in front of a moving vehicle like that makes sense" she says throwing her hands up.

"Nothing about this makes sense my girlfriend is a vampire and I am a wolf we are naturally enemies but you are more humans than the Cullen's and I can't stand to be away from you" Jake says.

"So what" Jozelyn asks?

Jake steps closer until they are an inch apart and his reaches his hand up which she flinches at.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he says.

"I want to believe you but you threatened to kill me" she says.

"I'm sorry I was just shocked but it's going to take some time to get used to but I'm willing to try if you are" Jake says holding his hand out.

"I'm down now we can hunt together" Jozelyn teases placing her hand in his making Jake laugh.

"You need to eat" she says waving her free hand and her car roars back to life.

"What the hell was that" he asks?

"Oh I am not an average power I have way more powers than I was supposed to" she says climbing in the driver's seat and he drives in the passenger seat.

Jozelyn makes a U-turn and drives back to Billy's house parking by the garage.

"Come on I'll introduce you to my dad" he says.

"Um..where am I sleeping at? I mean if you want me to stay" she says.

"You're sleeping in my bed with me" he says climbing out the car and she grabs her bag before following him only to be blocked by the door.

"What's wrong" Jake asks?

"I have to be invited into a house I just can't walk in" she says.

"You may come in" Jake says and she walks over the threshold.

Jozelyn follows Jake into the kitchen where his dad and Sam are having a cup of coffee.

"Jozelyn meet my dad Billy Black and my Pack Leader Sam Uley" Jacob says.

"It's nice to meet you both" Jozelyn says.

"You too are you hungry" Billy asks?

"No I ate before I came but Jacob should eat and work out" Jozelyn says.

"Haha" Jake says rolling his eyes.

"I like her she reminds me of Leah but more friendlier" Sam says.

"Who is Leah" Jozelyn asks?

"Our Pack sister I will introduce you to them tomorrow" Jake says.

"OK well I am tired driving from this long day" Jozelyn says.

"I will show you to my room" Jake says and leads her down the hall to his room.

Jozelyn places her bag on the bed and looks around at him before opening the blind letting some sunlight in. She then slips out of her boots and crawl in bed on her side looking at Jake.

"What is that ring on your finger" he asks?

"Daylight ring let's me walk in the sun without burning" she explains yawning.

"I'll let you sleep I'll be outside talking to my dad" he says.

Jozelyn nods before closing her eyes and letting herself fall into a much needed sleep she will text Stefan after she wakes up.


End file.
